Seven Ladies
by Stardust And Shadows
Summary: On a small island off the coast, a king has seven daughters. By inviting envoys from Gondor, Rohan and other islands, he hopes to see them all happily settled. Set after the end of the books.
1. Chapter 1

As a young maid with six other sisters, you can imagine what it is to take a bath in the castle... I mean really! We have almost 20 ladies' maids. It's all a little silly if you ask me. But, I digress. This is the tale of my mother and fathers' labor of getting us all married, or happily settled after a fashion... I am Falisa and I am the third to the youngest. My lovely sisters are, from youngest to oldest, Avery, Lilla, me, Tondea, Lanna, D'neo and Josilyn.

The first morning this madness began the seven of us had been summoned to Father's throne room after breakfast- Usually we get summons the night before so it gives us a chance to wake up early and work out a schedule for the bathroom and all that but since he didn't we were all pretty worried. Only something very important would make him summon us on the spot like that.  
As we processed to the throne room D'neo couldn't stop worrying about it. "I hope nothing is wrong... it's unusual for him to summon us on the spot like this."  
"I know," spoke Avery, "I barely had enough time in the bathroom this morning to wash my hair."  
Josilyn, always the calmest said, "I simply don't understand why Father thought seven girls and one bathroom would be expectable, he should have had that changed after Tondea was born."  
Before I go too much further perhaps I should explain something. Our father is the lord and leader of our small patch of land called Flwse. It's an island and no one much comes to visit. If Flwse was large enough for a king, my father would be it.  
So why then, do you ask, do we have a throne room?  
Well... when Mother hired the contractor to build the castle, for some reason, he seemed to think that no castle was complete _without_ one. Father liked it so much, that instead of turning it into Mother's walk-in closet he kept it as his meeting room, a fact that mother is _still_ a little sore about.

We filed calmly into the great room, from oldest to youngest as was costmary and stood before our parents. The room had many floor to ceiling windows that the mid-morning sun streamed though. The pale green curtains had been pulled back and the colors reflected off the polished jade-marble floor. The walls were filled with old paintings that had been made by my grandmother, a hanging story book, the history of the family.

Mother was seated next to Father in the great hall. The sun that streamed into the room giving her an angel's glow. Her eyes danced over us, one by one, their near-black color always intense but loving. Her face was a classic shape and her dark tanned skin bared little to no wrinkles as a sign of age or stress, although she had her share of both. Her long hair twisted and wrapped up in braids atop her head was a crown of fading chestnut brown and the shade of her dress was so pale the blue of it looked white as it whispered about her slender, graceful body.

As I tuned my attention to Father he began to speak, "My gracious daughters, I'm sure you are all wondering..." he continued to speak as I studied him.  
His hair that had once been black was now salt and pepper gray. His thunderstorm gray eyes held a glint of age, and his sun kissed face, unlike my mothers', bore the wrinkles of time. His body was sturdy and fit, though only a shadow of what it had been in terms of strength. He dressed in his usual black trousers and white shirt.

"...So your mother and I can find you," his brow furrowed, "all seven of you, a match."

"What?" I nearly yelled the word match having stolen my attention to my father. "You are going to do what?"

He looked at me, "If, dearest daughter, you need it plainly, I plan to get you all married."

Avery stepped forward, petite in all manners except attitude, her amber eyes flaming, "That's impossible," she crossed her small arms before her developing bosom, "I refuse to be matched."

It was at this time Mother sat forward, "Avery," she said soothingly, "what you dear father was really trying to say, is that he just wants you to be happy. We've invited several countries form the mainland to visit with us for a short while, why don't you just wait and see how it turns out. You girls know what you like, you can help each other."

"You mean you would allow us to match make each other?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes" Father answered this time, then he stood, "That is all, you are dismissed."

As we filed out of the Great Room, stunned by the abrupt dismissal I mumbled, "They have no idea what they have just done."

Back in our room- yes, the seven of us share one room but it is rather large and we have screens that can be erected for privacy - we all sat around Josilyn's bed and discussed father's proclamation.

Blond haired, green eyed Lilla lye across a pillow in the rugged floor and sighed, "I think it's wonderful. I've always wanted a husband, but all the gentlemen here at court are _so_ dreadfully boring."

Lanna, the third oldest stood and paced, "I don't know. I'm not sure how much I like this. We've never had contact with people outside Flwse, I mean aside from the other islands around us. I'm not sure how the mainlanders-"

Josilyn shook her head, her near black hair gleaming in the light that make her reddish-brown eyes glitter, "Papa would never have invited hooligans, if that's what your worry is of." she used her ink-stained hand to push the hair escaping from her braid behind her ear.

"Hade you been writing again?" Avery demanded of her.

"And if I have?"

Avery giggled unable to keep a stern face, "You never tell us of your pin pals!"

"Why should I?"

"Because," Tondea piped up, "You know, Avery, I bet why she won't tell is because she is writing to a boy!"

Josilyn's cheeks pinked beneath her tanned skin, "That is quite enough. Don't you have lessons to be getting along to?" she said standing from her bed, trying to keep her composure.

"Oh, look." I said sweetly, "She's blushing!"

Josilyn shot me a glare and gathered up her lap-desk and her letters from one of her shelves. "I. Am. Not. Blushing. I am however going to the garden. And if any of you have half the sense of the eggs you eat for breakfast, you will nether bother nor follow me there." And with that she swept out of the room, leaving her giggling younger sisters to speculate.

I had my own learning to do, so I pulled out my lute and headed to my lesson with the horrible Madam Jana.  
You don't really understand old until you've met her. She, I swear is a day younger than dirt and is just hard as rocks. She once had me play the same song twenty-seven times. But, I digress.

So I was on my way to my lesson when I spotted a ship in the harbor out the Wall of Windows. The sails were black and silver as it glided on the water. I nearly dropped my lute in surprise. A ship!  
My lesson forgotten I ran to my mother's sitting room and burst open the door, "Mother," I breathed, "There is a ship, _here_."

She chuckled as she lifted her tea cup, "Yes, dear. I know. They are just the first to arrive."

"Where are they from?"

"A place called Gondor."

"From where?" I asked

"Gondor." She repeated for me. "The King and Queen have sent their best, lead by their daughter. Unfortunately their eldest son was tied up in other diplomatic proceedings."

I moved into the room and sat, "But why them?"

She shrugged, "They are willing to investigate relations with us. We could use the support, our economy needs the tourism. Now. Enough of this, they are still a few hours off yet anyway." she glanced at my lute, "Play for me."

I sighed and sat up in the chair, the lute in my hand, I began to strum out an old folk tune. "Ah," my mother sighed and drank her tea, "you are getting very good. you should perform for the dinner tomorrow night."

"Uh, mother, how many are in the party that is to visit?"

"Twenty."

"Are you hoping for a marriage or two?"

She smiled, "I'm hoping for seven. Seven lords for seven ladies."

"Where are they going to sleep?"

"In the west wing. We just had quite a few bathrooms installed there."

"Why can't you install another bathroom in our apartments?"

She shrugged as she stood, walked to the door and opened it, "I wanted to teach you how to share. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet Lilla, we're to go on a walk in the gardens."

"Mother!" I called after her but she had swept from the room before I even opened my mouth. Grumbling I stood, I was late for my lesson _and_ I had to play at the dinner tomorrow _and_ there was still only one bathroom, and I thought that was the worst of it all.

Until the next morning.

I woke up last. If there is one thing you don't want to do, it is wake up last. I shuffled to the bathroom half sleep.

Avery smiled at me as she walked past me brushing her long black hair, "Woke up late did ya?"

I glared at her, "What does it look like to you?"

"My, my, aren't we irritable this morning?"

Ignoring her I walked into the room and shut the door. Outside, I could hear the bedroom was abuzz with activity as my sisters prepared for the morning. Breakfast is always promptly at nine thirty, and sleeping in 'till nine… it was just not going to happen.

By the time our ladies' maid, Annuil brought fresh bath water, and I bathed and did my hair it was nearly an hour later. I put on my new dress, blue with gray trim and headed down to the breakfast hall. As I walked in, the hall was unusually full and busy and everyone stopped to look at me.

I shifted nervously and walked down the carpeted walk way toward the table. Who I could only assume was the princess of Gondor sat at the right of my father and mother.

I approached the dais, where a table had been set up for them to eat breakfast. As I reached it I dropped into a curtsey, "We are honored, your highness, that you have come to visit," I said, "Please excuse my tardiness."  
A bubbly peal of laughter floated down to me as I rose, "Don't worry. I understand; we have our own problems at the palace with my sisters and bathrooms."

My mother laughed softly at the Princess' statement, "This is Falisa, she is our fifth child."

I looked back to the princess as she spoke, "I am pleased to meet you Falisa of Flwse. I am Elween Serenestar of Gondor, grandchild of Aragorn son of Arathorn and Arwen Evenstar."

A/N: Hello there! I started this fic on the LOTR Plaza, but I got out of the habit of posting it, and fell out of the Plaza all together but I just had so much fun writing it I decided to continue. Update day: May 20. Read and Review please and thanks!

S&S


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere deep down, when she said that name it struck a chord in me. "Please forgive my ignorance, but where might I have heard those names?"

Shaking her head she spoke, "Oh, do not worry of it, you are the same age as me, and your island, though lovely is isolated. I speak of my grandparents, who fought in the War of the Ring, but enough of that for now." She paused, "you'd better eat, else there'll be noting left."

"Of course, your highness." I dipped another curtsey and turned back toward the table. My sisters, spread amid the black and silver uniforms, were laughing and talking with the diplomats, each one held a small court around her save Josilyn, who spoke to a single man, brushed off in a corner.

Watching them I picked up a fine silver plate and walked down the table, reaching over heads and thought conversations, each time saying excuse me, for the food. After I had finished, I found an empty spot betwixt two Gondorian men. They stood as I approached the chair and sat after they helped me into my chair.

"Thank you." I said.

The one to my right looked about my age, he had sandy colored hair, and sharp green eyes and a pixie look about him, "Think nothing of it, my lady. I am called Malifh, but in private company, just Mal will do. And this," he said gesturing to the man on the other side of me, is Henry."

Looking at Henry I saw the opposite of Mal's features, where Mal was tanned, Henry was pale, his eyes were nearly black and his hair just as dark. He smiled shyly at me and nodded a greeting, "M'lady,"

Mal pulled my attention away from Henry, "You'll have to forgive him, he is quite shy."

Oh no, don't worry about it," I say as I begin to eat, I look at Henry, "I am not offended."

Mal propped his elbow on the table and his head in his hand, "So, you must be one of the infamous Ladies of Flwse?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." I answered slightly confused."

"You are the talk of the mainland- Gondor and Roahn although some think it is just a myth. Seven daughters of a lord, each as beautiful as tears of the moon or the heart of the sea; and from what I've seen, it's all true. There are so many poets, and noblemen and indeed just men that want to come here just to see if the tales are true."

As he spoke, I couldn't help but stare at him. When I realized this I immediately put my eyes in my eggs. "You can't be serious. No one even knows of our existence."

"Oh, but all that has changed. The world knows of the beauty that is Flwse, and of the maidens that dwell here. Our visit, I assure you, will not be that last."

"I…don't know what to say."

"Your name should be enough My Lady." Henry said softly.

I looked back at him with kindness, "Of course, I have been rude. I am Falisa of Flwse,"

"Ah," Mal said with raised eyebrow and his mischievous smile that always seemed to be on his face. "You are the Fifth Lady of Flwse, they say you are the musical one."

I continued to eat, "I'm not sure who _they_ are but I'm certain _they _don't know a thing about me. And neither do you." I said in a frosty tone. I'm not sure why I was so angry with that but I was indeed so angry that without finishing my breakfast I stood, "Good day, Henry, Malifh." and left.

"I'm not sure," I found myself talking to Avery after breakfast, "He just made me angry."

Back in our room I sat on her bed as she brushed her hair out. "Well, I'd say he was just trying to be friendly, you know. Strike up a conversation. What did you say his name was, again?"

"Mal. I mean Malifh." I addressed him by his full name, refraining from the intimacy of nicknames.

Avery's brush suddenly clattered to the floor as the gasped.

"What?" I prompted.

"Malifh of Gondor?"

"I guess." I said my voice toned with irritation.

She turned around in her chair to face me, "I guess you don't know that Malifh of Gondor is the first cousin of the princess, then did you?"

"He's _what_!"

D'neo rolled over on her bed and glared at us, "Just what is with all this noise? I'm trying to write a poem over here and the pair of you are gossiping away."  
My dark haired pixie sister smiled with her eyes, then her mouth. "You won't believe it even if I tell you."

That got the attention of everyone in the room, suddenly all eyes were fixed on me. Avery continued, "Your sister little ole' Falisa, just blew off the cousin of the princess, yelled at him and everything."

"You did _what_?" five voices said in unison, along with a barrage of "I can't believe this." And "what for" and "Why did you ever do that?"

And I all I could do is sit there and think, _I just offended the Princesses cousin. What ever am I going to do?_

After my sisters got done yelling I excused myself to the garden, hoping to get in some good thinking in about how I was going to apologize to Mal. I mean Malifh. As I strolled down the hall, and I must confess I was strolling quite a bit fast, I thought about what I would say. 'Goodness me, I've just been informed of who you are and I'm horribly sorry' didn't seem like it was good enough in this instance. But it is not in my nature to be a simpering fool either.

I was so wrapped in my own thoughts I hardly noticed the Princess until I walked into her, sending both she and I into an unlady-like sprawl on the floor.

"My lady!" I exclaimed when I realized, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" as I spoke we helped each other to our feet.

Chuckling she answered, "Oh, don't worry overmuch about it. I wasn't watching where I was going."

After being righted, I searched myself for injury. I noticed a small tear at the bottom of my skirt but that could mend. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again,

"Sure," she replied, dusting off her purple gown, "No harm done."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Where you headed?" Princess Elween prompted, "Because I was actually going for a stroll in your garden, if you would care to join me."

"Actually, my lady, that is where I am going and I would love to join you."

"Please," she said we began to walk, "If you would just call me Lady Elween instead of my lady it's much less formal."

"Of course my la- I mean Lady Elween, it would be my pleasure."

As we walked toward the garden we chatted about the weather and other silly things. It didn't take us very long to reach the garden.

It was still fresh from the morning mist, and the flowers glisined under the moisture. Our garden was our pride, my sisters and I, we had all sorts for flowers in every shape in every color from the dark red Bleeding Thumbs, who's petals were tear shaped and opened only in the morning, to the prickle berry bushes, who's sweet-sour berries were nearly white.

"Your garden is lovely," Lady Elween breathed as she took in the landscape.

"Thank You. My sisters and I planted it together."

"You did a lovely job."

"Thank you."

AS we stepped onto the flagstone path she turned to me, "When I go to my garden at home it's usually because I have some thinking to do. Dare I ask why you were on your way here?"

I sighed before I answered, "I come to thing, yes that's true, but it's also a sanctuary. I know every place in this garden, every place to hide," my voice carried to her ears over the churning water, but no farther, "I come to escape my sisters, my parents," with a pause and a laugh I continued, "my problems."

The princess stopped to bend over a light blue flower bush, "and what problems would a lovely lady as your self have?"

"Well…" I began. "I was rude to some one over breakfast, and for no reason, he was just trying to be funny I guess,"

"Did he tease you?" he said to the flower.

"Yes. But that is no excuse, I have to apologize."

"Who, may I ask, teased you?"

When I didn't answer she laughed and turned to me, "You don't have to tell me but, did you ever stop to think, that he teased you because he thought you were pretty?"

And at that she once again started down the path, leaving me sputtering and curious.

I sat in the garden for a while after that, thinking and wondering about trying to decide what I would say to Mal. I mean Malifh. And as I sat and thought wouldn't you know it, my sister Josilyn flitted out into the garden and then not five minuets later Henry came after that.

Now, as a younger sister, you can't just expect me to walk away from that can you? So discretely, I followed them all the way to the cliffs. When Henry finally caught up with Josilyn she turned to him and smiled. Ducking behind topiary I watched the scene unfold. He grasped her hands and spoke softly to her. I could tell it was some mushey-lovey stuff by the glisten in her eyes. The wind whipped around them, blowing hair and cloth about and in the magic of the moment, they kissed. I suddenly felt embarrassed and lonely. Without disturbing them I turned to walk away, back towards the keep.

Back inside I walked the halls like a waif, dreading the noon-meal because I would have to face Mal again. I mean Malifh. After that thought I decided to go get my harp I desperately needed distracted. I was all set and on my way when wouldn't you know it, but I walked straight into Mal.

His hands went round my waist to secure me and lingered there a moment too long.

"My lady," he murmured in apology.

"No don't" I said, stepping back from him, "I should be the one to apologize. I was rude and cross with you this morn with out just cause and I-"

"No, please, I presumed to know you, you were correct. I do not know you or your family," he paused, "but I would like to."

Taken aback by his change in tone I raised my eyebrow in question, "Me, or my family?"

"You."

Blushing, I found myself speechless and let me assure you that does not happen often. "I'm not…uhm…" I sputtered, trying to regrasp the world I'd held so firmly. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

Mal seemed to find my stupidity charming. He smiled, "I was talking with Avery, and she told me you are to perform at tomorrows feast."

Suddenly my world came back into focus, he was just being his charming self, and why should I worry about that? Why had I become flustered, he was just being polite, "Yes, that is true, although I do not really wish to, I must. I am the best musician of the lot of them." I studied him. Oh, he was handsome alright and friendly to boot. He was taller than me by a hand-span, well muscled, trim waist, and… what that I pipe?

"Do you play the pipe?"

He glanced down at his side and smiled, "Oh, yes I do."

"Would you play with me tomorrow? I would be honored."

If it was possible, his smile got brighter, "No, I confess, _I_ would be the honored one. I would love to. Shall we meet and practice tomorrow?"

"I think that would be best." For the first time I really looked at him and for some reason, I could not stop my smile from coming. I started to speak but the noon-meal bell rung just as I opened my mouth,

"Time for the noon-day," I said aloud. "Would you care to escort me?"

"Certainly." Mal replied and offered me his arm.

It seemed all was well. I sat with my sisters and laughed and was charming and did all the things the daughter of a host lord are supposed to do. As I rose to take a turn about the room after I'd finished me meal. As I walked, I lost myself in the conversation Mal and I had had. Half of me believed he was just being nice while the other half…. Well I'm not sure what it believes.

"…and isn't it lovely Fal?"

I turned at the interrupting and discovered Joislyn was there.

"Oh, Jos…"

"You haven't herd a word I've said have you," she said fixing an accusing stare on me.

"Uh…"

"Lord Henry has… he has requested my hand!" she whispered excitedly.

I spoke before I had tome to think about what she had said, "For what? He had two of his own and they work perfectly!"

"In marriage."

"_What?_"


End file.
